parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Domestic Bactrian Camel
The Domestic bactrian camel (Camelus bactrianus) is a large, even-toed ungulate native to the steppes of Central Asia. The Bactrian camel has two humps on its back, as does the wild Bactrian camel (a separate species), but in contrast to the single-humped dromedary camel. Its population of two million exists mainly in the domesticated form. Their name comes from the ancient historical region of Bactria. The domesticated Bactrian camel has served as a pack animal in inner Asia since ancient times. With its tolerance for cold, drought, and high altitudes, it enabled the travel of caravans on the Silk Road. A small number of feral Bactrian camels still roam the Mangystau Province of southwest Kazakhstan and the Nubra Valley in India. Roles * It played Kai (The collector) in Kung Fu Deer 3 * It played Red Wild Force Ranger in Animal Rangers Wild Force Gallery Bactrian-camel.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1479.jpg|Dumbo (1941) madagascar-penguins-disneyscreencaps.com-50.jpg CamelCrossing!.jpg LaCCB Camels.png Camel.PNG IMG 3479.PNG Camel.jpeg IMG 8887.JPG G287_Bactrian_Camel_a.jpg Zoboomafoo Camel.png Photo442.jpg BlueOnCamel.Ep.058.png All Creature Big and Small Camels.png|link=All Creatures Big and Small Camels.png Math Homework.png|Arthur (1996) Camp Lazlo Camel.png Camel, Domestic Bactrian.jpg Noah's Ark Bactrian Camels.jpg Noah's Ark The Bactrian Camels.jpg Star Meets Domestic Bactrian Camel.png Archimedes the Bactrian Camel.jpeg Camel care bears nelvana.jpg Dexter's Lab Bactrian Camels.png Noah's Ark Two Bactrian Camels.jpg MGPAM Camel.png Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-729.jpg D3C4E4B2-9E73-4E74-AE25-7C66479B64C3.png Camel-donald-duck.jpeg Toledo Zoo Camel.png Zoo Miami Camel.png Ox-tales-s01e005-camel.jpg Daniel Tiger Camel.png Safari Island Camel.png Stanley Griff meets Domestic Bactrian Camel.png Hugo lek och lar 2 den magiska resan camel.png All Creature Big and Small Camels.png Milwaukee County Zoo Camel.png Bactrian-camel-zoo-empire.png 6-camels-fmafafe.jpg Brookfield Zoo Camel.png San Diego Zoo Bactrian Camel.png Little Polar Bear Camel.png London Zoo Bactrian Camel.png Natural Bridge Wildlife Ranch Camel.png Denver Zoo Bactrian.png Bactrian Camel TLG.png Camel-rct3.png Uncle Grandpa Camel.png IMG E1412.jpg BactrianCamel (Planet Zoo).png Elephant Rhinoceros Giraffe Camel Binturong Lemur Sloth Aye Aye.jpg Aardvarks Alligators Bears Camels Snakes Cats Monkeys Frogs Porcupines Elephants Seals Hippos Giraffes Gnu Kangaroos Lions Horses Ibex Dogs Pigs Rhinos Kudu Elk Zebras Bisons Yaks Hogs Tigers Vultures Rabbits.png Dodo Heroes Camel.png F1440734-8619-40F8-96E4-7430E4FC1702.jpeg Louie Camel.png Rileys Adventures Domestic Bactrian Camel.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Domestic Bactrian Camel.jpg All the circus animals marched.jpg Books 6569F8A2-A00D-4363-B644-93A26C6B3092.jpeg 34974675-E27C-4F7E-B756-275A2191E2E3.jpeg 965303B8-2929-47BB-A612-5D3546ED6C34.jpeg DD771835-D37B-485B-B50A-E1C42A42314E.jpeg CB201E60-C1CB-4E58-8DB6-DBB886DA03E6.jpeg 3C4808A0-4E13-4A51-9720-801FD5DA6923.jpeg D0454766-2166-4178-ABC6-ED358BAFAB60.jpeg 2CA43C1B-90A4-4571-8ADE-457AC320C832.jpeg See Also * Dromedary * Wild Bactrian Camel (The ancestor of this species) Category: Rubbadubbers Animals Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Camels Category:Camelids Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Animals Category:Peanuts Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Megafauna Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:Oops! Noah is Gone Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Alaska Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:Hemker Park Zoo Animals Category:Paignton Zoo Animals Category:Red River Zoo Animals Category:Open Range Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Henry Vilas Zoo Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:Chester Zoo Animals Category:Artis Zoo Animals Category:Pueblo Zoo Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Almost Gone Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Kenneth Lilly's Animals Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:CatDog Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:Rabbids Invasion Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Domestic Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Arabian Animals Category:Fate/Series Animals Category:Assassin's Creed Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Jojo's Circus Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:Potter Park Zoo Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Planet Zoo Animals Category:Animal Adventure Park Animals Category:Natural Bridge Wildlife Ranch Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:The Zoo Book Animals Category:Dodo Heroes Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Louie Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals